Corinne and the 3 Musketeers
by lifesmagic001
Summary: What would have happened if Viveca and Renee hadn't learnt to trust Corinne ever. I own Alphonse a family friend of Corinne. This is my 1st go so ps do tell me what I can improve on.
1. Chapter 1

"On Guard!" A girl with beautiful golden hair and big icy blue eyes cried out as the sword in her opponents hand went flying through the air and she backed up to the edge of the stage. She whooped as she swung down with a rope and using the momentum went somersaulting through the air. It would have been a great pleasure to say she landed perfectly on her feet and did a majestic bow to her audience which was going utterly crazy with applause. Unfortunately she was not a trapeze artist and neither was she performing on a big stage. This particular countryside blonde we are talking about was fighting a wooden sword wielding scarecrow in her barn in front of the barn animals with no ambitions whatsoever of being a trapeze artist. Nah. Her dream was to be a musketeer. Oh, you heard me alright. She wanted to be the first girl musketeer to protect the royalty in medieval France, a time where no girl was supposed to fight, where being a strong girl was a taboo. And she was going to need lots of luck, a bit of finesse and perhaps the magic of friendship aid her on the way.

Corinne grunted as she picked herself up. She had been trying that trick since ages. Oh well at least she didn't fall straight out flat on her face this time.  
"Are you okay?" Marie asked her daughter chuckling, already anticipating Corrine's response.  
"I'll be okay when I get this damned thing right." Corinne huffed. Marie just hummed and started locking up the stables. She glanced up at the clock and tsked, "A good night's rest in a proper bed before you leave tomorrow is a complete must Corinne. I remember when your dad used to reach and literally hug the bed before greeting me." "I will hit the hay before" Corrine sweared as she realised it was past 10 already. She scrambled to get away to bed.  
"Good night mum. Sweet dreams" She threw over her shoulder before she hurried away. Marie chuckled and sighed, gazing after her before getting ready for bed herself.

"Must you go now? Can we not wait for another year?"  
"Mum" Corinne sighed. " It's my dream. Don't worry I'll be fine."She puffed her chest "And I am seventeen today you know." stressing out the seventeen part.  
"Its just hard you know, seeing you go after your dad" Marie sighed "Now remember I love you, send me a letter every week, don't come home without a musketeer hat…"  
"Don't trust anyone 'cept Al, Treville, the Prince and Madame Harbin and don't let lose your temper." Completed Corinne as she grinned. "I know mom. You told me three times already"  
Marie sighed "It's your temper and hard headedness that I am worried about. Two of your dad's strongest traits you got. And the ones that got him into the most trouble. Just promise me not to get into trouble on your way to Treville's office"  
Corinne pouted. "How am I supposed to have fun then mum?" She whined  
"Corinne.." Her mother warned.  
"Okay okay, I will try my best" Corinne laughed. She kissed her mother on the cheek as she mounted Alexander her father's musketeer horse and rode away over the horizon waving her hat to Marie behind her. Oh and lets not forget Mademoiselle Miette who clambered on right after her master and meowed a goodbye to her barn friends. Now to Paris!

The trip from Gascony to Paris was a long one. It took almost 6 nights on horseback to reach there. But that was when you followed the populated routes, through the villages avoiding the heavy forests. But luckily for Corinne she knew these forests better than the back of her hand. To her spending a night in the wild was a second nature. The wild never had scared her. Even as a toddler she would always go wandering off into the darkness of the woods. And why would she? After all she too was just as wild, untamable and unruly in her manners as the unknown that haunted the very existence of small villages set deeply secluded. It took her a mere 3 days and 3 nights to reach the telltale outskirts of her destination. She would often unmount and skip along with Alexander trying out daring antics on bridges over the rivers and among the trees that closed in on every side. Miette wasn't one to be left out. She too copied Corinne but the cute little furball often ended up being saved.

The first sighting of Paris was when Corinne was picking apples off a tree to eat. As she gazed over the tree and roof tops she realised just how big Paris was. The hustle and bustle on the very busy town, with ladies sauntering about fluttering fans and fancy carriages ploughing down the streets in its richer half. What the blonde did not see were the horrors lurking behind the fancy curtains of glamour and richness. But she knew for certain that they were there. For the same horrors had claimed her father and she knew better than to sashay in unguarded and careless. Every present came with a ribbon and Paris was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**_You're Late!_**

"whoa…you see that Miette …we're gonna live in this place…..this is Paris. Its even better than I ever imagined." Sighed Corinne her mind immediately returning to Gascony where she used to look at Paris from the cliff.

Her cat meowed in response rubbing her head against Corinne. Alphonse had promised to meet her at the market square. She was there wasn't she? But he wasn't. Corinne sighed wondering, what it would take to change old habits.

Suddenly a noise snapped Corinne out of her thoughts. A musketeer was laughing loudly in midst of a large crowd. Then she noticed he was challenging people to duel with him. Al could take about a half hour more. So why not pass time?

She weaved her way through the crowd. Once she was directly in front of the person she unsheathed her sword.

"try me" she mocked.

The guy spun on his heels to look at his challenger.

"you're a girl" he said idly.

"so?"

"shoo. I don't fight girls. A boy who respects others never fights with a girl."

"who respects himself too much to lose." She sniggered.

The crowd for once went silence their eyes darting from this courageous blonde girl whose eyes clearly radiated power to the well known musketeer. The musketeers face went red.

"its fight you want then its fight you'll get" he replied his jaw set."after this moment I'm sure you shall leave dueling to the big boys."

"lets see. And I'm sure that you shall never make this mistake ever again in your life." Corinne smirked.

" Rinny! Stop! No!" a voice called from behind.

"Al you're late. Too late"

"Pierre you know we're not aloud to duel for fun! Put your swords down both of you!"

Corinne defied him by standin' in her stance her grip tight. But Pierre dropped his sword. "um… don't tell Treville about any of this." Pierre stammered. Alphonse glared at him. "once more you defy laws and you're out"

Alphonse nodded to Corinne who just gave her opponent one last despising look and then cartwheeled onto her horse. The crowd just gaped at the girl spurring off behind Alphonse.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Where were you?_**

Corinne followed Alphonse right into an isolated alleyway. Alphonse turned around to face Corinne.

"what do you think you were doing?"

"oh no Al ! I am doomed! A musketeer challenged a crowd and I got accidently pushed in front! I was a wet cat!" Corinne exclaimed dramatically before her wild grin changed into a smirk. "by the way where were ya? You _always_ come on time. My fault. My watch's wrong. You were right there. I'm blind." Corinne sighed before continuing "you know Al the only time you've ever reached on time was on Susan's birthday"

Alphonse gritted his teeth. " musketeering is no joke, Rinny"

"'course. That's why I've come."

"undoubtedly. But you could probably have hurt yourself. No jokes. No Rinny" as Corinne was unsheathing her sword again. "talks can be completed without drawing swords. Pierre is one of our best musketeers." Corinne distorts her face. "okay maybe I didn't want Pierre to get hurt. Come on"

With that pep argument alphonse led Corinne to Treville's mansion. Corinne wondered how she landed up with such a useless neighbor as she approached their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**_How Dare You!_**

As they approached Treville's mansion Philippe, the regent came out of the large gate with Treville right behind him. Corinne had seen the regents face many a times in the country newspapers.

"I am sure you will take care of the matter, Treville" Philippe was saying. His voice was hard and cold with a tinge of cruelty but at the same time it was responsible and promising. A perfect voice to deceive people into believing him Corinne thought. Her observer's instincts kicked in. She didn't find this person a very reliable one.

She turned her mind towards the older man behind him. A sturdy man with grey hair and hazel eyes set in a determined and caring face. Yup. He definitely was the same person her father used to describe as captain twelve years ago.

"You can count on it. Me and my men will take care of it right away." Treville replied to the regent in a warm and deep voice.

Suddenly Philippe caught sight of Corinne near the gateway behind Alphonse.

"Lost your way young girl? You probably can't have any business with these ruffians." Philippe snickered.

"I've come to meet monsieur Treville as I want to become a musketeer." Corinne replied her eyes set on Philippe. She didn't want to talk to this man more than needed. She really had started to detest him.

Philippe laughed. "Poor lass. Hurt your head in the morning today? Ha! A musketeer! Girls can't be musketeers!" Behind him his big brown dog growled in agreement. Corinne eyed the dog. She certainly didn't like this dog any better than his master.

"What did you just say?" Corinne's voice had suddenly become quiet. Quiet meant dangerous. And when Corinne got dangerous no one back in the country would dare to get in her way. But Philippe didn't know that. He was asking for trouble.

"I said girls can't be musketeers." Philippe sneered. "and neither can you"

"How dare you?!" Corinne exclaimed her anger getting the best of her and she unsheathed her sword. "say that once again and you're a dead rat." Her voice shaking with anger. Before Corinne did anything else she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Corinne we have more important things than this." As Corinne looked behind she recognized the expression of total loathing on Alphonse's face – an expression she hadn't seen since they were kids and someone had tried to hurt her.

Alphonse directed Corinne towards Treville. "Sire, this is the girl I was talking about, you know, D'Artagnan's daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**_"That isn't Fair!"_**

Philippe left and Treville found himself looking at an 18 year old blonde with icy blue eyes shaking her head in disgust. Treville sighed. Alphonse had been talking about this girl which he assumed was Corinne nonstop since the last few months. Just by looking at Corinne he felt as if he was 30 years younger again inviting D'Artagnan inside. The same hard headed, haughty expression; the same airs of self respect; same sword slung in the same position, the same blue eyes….. ugh! That was enough.

"Come in mademoiselle" Treville nodded curtly before looking at Alphonse "Prince Louis had asked for you Al"

Alphonse gave a reassuring smile to Corinne "Yes sire. Best of luck Rinny. See you later"

Corinne smiled back. Alphonse was like that big caring brother she never got around to have. Now her mood being better than before she stepped in behind Treville who led her to a balcony. The view was totally worth seeing. It was almost the same as the one from the cliff back home.

"So you're D'Artagnan's daughter, huh? You have a striking similarity to him." Treville said looking at Corinne who was looking out of the window as if she could live on the sight itself.

" I get that too much" Corinne replied. She leaned onto the railing.

"So… what can I do for you?"

Corinne rolled her eyes "You were there when Philippe was asking me the same thing a bit too idiotically weren't you? I thought that you being my father's best friend when he was still alive you could help me out."

Treville studied the girl carefully. "Corinne being a musketeer is serious job. You need proper practice. And experience"

Corinne diverted her eyes to where Treville was standing. "Oh yeah captain. I undertook a two day long journey for a joke. Right? I have been practicing at the barn. And don't you say that I cant practice at the barn. My father and Al both have practically practiced with me in the barn." She added the last part with a tone of exasperation which showed she had explained the same thing many times, which she obviously had.

"Corinne I'm sorry. See, to be a musketeer you have to prove yourself first."

Corinne raised an eyebrow. She completely caught Treville lying. But she contented herself by muttering a "this isn't fair" underneath a breath. "I won't disappoint you monsieur" and with that she exited.

Treville knew she had got him. And he knew her too well. A Gascon won't back off even if the world opposed that person. He shook his head. She wasn't safe here at least not until Louis' coronation. Specially with such a likeness to her dad. D'Artagnan had too many secret to guar for France and way too many enemies. He would have a tough time keeping her safe for his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**_"You Shall Pay!"_**

Corinne sat on a fence and held her head. This was just too overdone. She couldn't go home – she had promised mom she'd come home in a musketeers uniform; neither to Alphonse- he was busy with something else. She would have to wait till nightfall. Until Alphonse came back to find her.

But Miette had other plans. She chose to have a good look around the place they had just come in. there was a bulldog right over the fence. She certainly couldn't stand an empty stomach. So she jumped off the fence.

"Hey, I'm Miette. New to Paris. Could you tell me where I might get some food?" she asked politely.

The bulldog seemed to try to judge her for a second. Then he decided she was cute. So he would help her. "I'm Brutus. Regents dog. Nice to meet you. Follow me" Brutus put on his best voice.

They both went forward a few steps when Brutus in order to have a chat asked "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Corinne wants to be the first girl musketeer and I want to be the first muscateer! Cistory!" Miette answered proudly.

Brutus laughed. "You want to be a musketeer? Ha! As for your maste, girls can never be musketeers" he scoffed.

That got Miette mad. Really mad. "You aren't any better than your master are you? Meanie ." she retorted turning around to go back to Corinne.

"You dared!" Brutus growled and pounced on Miette. Miette jumped out of the way on the last moment. She screeched as loud as she could and figuring out that would be enough to warn Corinne, she ran for her life with Brutus hot in pursuit.

Corinne snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Miette screech. Then she saw her. That meanie! Out of all the cats in France had it to be hers? Corinne jumped to her feet and ran after Brutus. "That dog's really as nice as his master. Well bred brat!" she muttered. The chase ultimately led the three of them through the castle gates, but none of them noticed.

Alphonse suddenly heard what he vaguely placed as Corinne calling 'stop'. Funny. But then he leaned out of the balcony. "Corinne!" he gasped. The girl somehow had landed in the orchards and she was swinging from tree to tree. Then he saw how. She was chasing Brutus who was chasing Miette who was running for her life. "Like master like dog" he muttered angrily as he rushed down to help Corinne.

Miette chose to turn right around a girl right then. All she saw was a flash of blue and a gasp from the lady above her as she regained her balance. Brutus barked behind her. As he too ran into a maid who was holding some cloth dressed in blue. She almost tripped over and twisted her ankle. She groaned. Then came Corinne. She yelled coming through and just pushed past the girl. The girl groaned. She had dropped her dresses. She shook her fist behind Corinne "That took a week to dye you wretched brat! You'll pay for this." but it was far from over. Behind Corinne was Alphonse. He maneuvered managed not to bump into the lady, but sending her sprawling in the mud. "Sorry" he gasped as he turned a full circle and began running again.

That worked. Brutus was now a bit left behind. She tried it again, this time upsetting a girl playing her violin near the fountain. She stopped for a second steadied her chair and started playing again. As soon as she held her bow in the ready position, Brutus ran in between her legs. The maid groaned and tried to stand up only to be pushed by a girl from behind yelling "coming through". She stumbled few steps forward as she shouted behind Corinne "you'll pay!". Just before she could regain her balance she was sent into the fountain with a musketeer grinning "you're in line. Sorry" She growled and picked herself up only to find her bow lost.

Brutus was getting closer to Miette. This time she ran right into a girl smelling roses. The girl gasped. Then she looked behind the kitten. Then she gasped again. "Bad dog. Bad. Bad. Dog." She said angrily. Really Brutus wasn't going to stop for a maid. He just ran around her and she turned on her heel. She started to move forward to catch the do when suddenly Corinne pushed her right off. The rose in her hand broke. She sat up and shook her fist "Rose breaker! You shall pay!". Just around the corner Alphonse skidded to a stop and bowed down to the redhead offering his hand. The maid giggled and politely accepted his hand. After she stood up Alphonse raised his hat and then took off again leaving the girl behind him dreamily gazing into the universe.


	7. Chapter 7

**_"Sorry!"_**

Miette was running out of breath now. She really needed a break. She maneuvered into the first entrance she saw. Brutus saw her entering the castle. It wouldn't be nice if Philippe saw him chasing a puny cat considering he had been on the chase for so long so he just turned and fled.

Corinne rushed into the servants' entrance behind Miette. She found herself face to face with a stern looking fat lady with brown hair and eyes. Gosh! Cruelty was written all over her face! She was just about to mumble an 'excuse me' and go on but…..

"hey you! You would do perfectly! Come here!" it was then that Corinne realized that the lad had just pushed someone out of the castle. A maid. Perfect. She was totally not going to clean the castle instead of protecting it. She walked slowly and warily towards the lady. Suddenly Alphonse burst in from nowhere.

"Hi Madame de Bossé. This is Corinne. Corinne this is Madame de Bossé. I arranged for you to have a job with her. Good luck. I really need to be running if I want to be alive this evening." He said way to quickly for Corinne to register and rushed out straight back to the castle. Treville would kill him!

Corinne looked at Madame de Bossé again. So she was going to be her superior for the time being. (**stress time-being. No way was she going to be inferior to anyone, specially to a fat lady in an apron with totally no minds.) **Madame de Bossé was speaking again.

"Why did you come to Paris in the first place?"

"to become a musketeer?"

"a musketeer. Ha! What are girls coming to these days? Girls do not become musketeers." Madame de Bossé scoffed.

"none has yet. But its my dream." Corinne answered a bit agitated.

"Listen missy, you are working for me now. Dreams are for sleeping get that? Now come with me I'll show you your working mates."

Corinne was about to retort back when she realized that Alphonse had done this to keep her near the castle and kept her mouth shut. She heard a small 'thud' and looked around to see an elderly lady with a kind face and mouth who had just dropped her brush. Somehow Corinne felt as if the woman radiated strength. Dismissing the thought she began to go forward and pick the brush up for the lady she saw Madame de Bossé kicking out further from her. What a witch! Cruel creature! She barely managed to keep her temper.

"Useless. If you had not known the whole castle I would have kicked you out long ago." Madame de Bossé grunted.

Corinne shuffled over to the brush picked it up and gave it to the old woman. "Here you are Madame." The old woman's eyes were filled with a kind of gratitude and curiosity that burned through Corinne. She quickly diverted her gaze and caught up with Madame de Bossé. When Madame de Bossé held open the gates of a large room Corinne gasped. Standing there were three girls, the three girls. One was splattered with mud all over her, another was dripping wet and the third had roses sticking out of her dress and hair. Yup. The three girls she had knocked over while chasing Miette.

Madame de Bossé left the four girls looking at each other. Corinne looking from one girl to another and The latter three glaring at Corinne.

"You better have something to say about this girl." Growled the one in the blue dress.

"Yeah you better. When I said I'll get you, I was not lying." Quipped the one in purple.

The green one just glared with her green eyes matching her dress.

"Ummmmm….. Sorry?" Corinne answered slowly

The three of them groaned in frustration

"YOU WELL SPOILT COUNTRY BRED GIRL!" the purple one shouted

"MUSIC RUINER" the blue one growled

"ROSE BREAKER" the green one shrieked.

"Ummm….would 'Really sorry' into three do?" Corinne asked and immediately got her answer by the three pairs of glaring eyes. She sighed. Alphonse would be sorry. Sorry. Really sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Run!"_**

"Damn! Did Al only get this job for me in the whole of Paris? Hell with that guy! Just wait until I lay my hands on him. Just wait…." Corinne growled while rubbing vigorously at the window with the small makeup sponge in her hand. First moping the floor with a toothbrush, then dusting off shelves in the library…..by the way who told those threesome that she detested the library more than anything else?... and then this?! Literally? What girls had gone to these days? Arghhh! Corinne groaned in frustration. She. Would. Give. Anything. To. Punch. Alphonse. In. the. Face. Right. Now.

"Hey there Rinny! How's it coming out?" Alphonse was standing right next to the doors that opened into the gardens right beside her. He stopped with uncertainty. She was washing windows in the castle with a … makeup sponge? "Ummmm….. Rinny you seriously got nothing smaller than a makeup sponge to wash windows with? In the castle? Seriously I must talk to Treville to talk to Louis to talk to his mom to talk to Madame de Bossé to talk to the castle staff to buy something bigger than a sponge. Literally!"

"There's more to the story than just not having enough cleaning supplies in the castle" Corinne grumbled. Alphonse grinned. He evidently had caught that from her expression. He knew her better than herself didn't he after all? " Apparently the three girls who we had knocked down in the chase are my workmates and ….." Corinne gulped "They are just to cruelly girlish than my taste. Way too much. More than you can ever imagine. Worse than that nobleman's daughter"

Alphonse raised an eyebrow. He remembered the time when the nobleman in question had paid visit to them. Really. Corinne had way to many fits with his girl. They must be really bad to beat her. 'Maybe except the last one….' He found himself thinking s his mind flew to the red-headed beauty he had met that evening, her eyes sparkling like two emeralds deep down from the earth. He shook his head to focus back. That's when Corinne launched into a detailed description of her day.

"…..an now I am cleaning windows with a sponge." She huffed

"Woah…wait they put you in a library…the largest library…..with a blush brush…..cooping you in for hours…..this can not be good….those girls do not know what they're doing." Alphonse chuckled and added after a second thought, "I would really like to see how you cleaned the library, seriously. _Without _breaking anything." Corinne shrugged her shoulders and they both went towards the library.

When Alphonse took one look at the library he was shocked.

"Everythings right…..perfect….spotless…." he just gaped. Then he could not control himself he started laughing like mad, holding his side with one hand and holding himself up with the other. Corinne glared at him.

"Al this IS NOT FUNNY! You just wait!" she shrieked and flung the first thing at him that came into her hand which unfortunately was a dictionary. Alphonse dodged it still laughing and picked up another book behind him throwing it at Corinne. After some while they were both laughing and flinging things at each other each dodging perfectly due to the number of times this used to happen daily before Alphonse left for Paris.

* * *

Louis was standing at his balcony sighing unhappily. He was going to be king in another week's time. Two balls in the same week, one for his birthday and one just before his coronation. He would not be able to have fun then. Suddenly he was snapped out of his daydream by a shriek coming from the library. Then a shout. Wait…..didn't that sound like Alphonse? He gasped. It was Alphonse. He rushed out of his room, straight towards the staircase only to find Treville already on his way to the library. Treville was pale.

"Whats going on?!" Louis gasped skipping a step at a time.

"No idea! Just hope Al is fine. He is our best musketeer!" Treville replied, his voice trembling. Minds of both of the men flew to the letter they had found days ago. It had promised that the writer would take revenge on Alphonse for killing his comrade. As they ran through the hallways and neared the library they nearly bumped into three castle maids rushing the same way. They had worried looks on their faces. They had heard the commotion. 

* * *

Corinne shrieked again. The book had caught her in the gut.

"Here you go! You will not get away with this Al!" she gasped ad flung an extra heavy volume of Romeo and Juliet from behind her. It hit Alphonse in the chest. He shouted.

"I wont….." but the rest of the sentence was engulfed by the swinging open of the main doors of the library. The duo momentarily forgetting that they were in the castle and not the barn, screamed. Corinne grabbed Alphonse's hand and rushed out from the back door.

"Run!" both of them shrieked and jumped out of the window of the corridor the way they used to jump off the roof back at home.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Not selfless enough…"_**

Corinne and Alphonse flung themselves in the grass panting.

"Al did you just realize that we are in the castle and not at home?" Corinne breathed heavily. Suddenly Alphonse seemed to be thunderstruck. He gasped.

"Oh no…I just didn't…" Alphonse sighed before another thought struck him "Hey Rinny! Did you just realize that the palace is so much like home? You know I actually thought we were at home 'cause as far as I know, we both run blindly when mumsies find us."

Corinne sat up. "I know. I mean I just realized. When Treville almost shouted at the door for a sec I was six again, fleeing after causing havoc in our dads' library and both of them shouting on top of their voices" she giggled. Her dad and Alphonse's dad were best of friends. Everyone would call them 'inseparable'. And when Porthos and Aramis would come over to visit….well those would be days…..the four musketeers. She sighed.

Alphonse gazed into the sky. "you know….I've heard country folk say that our dads designed the countryside in which we lived. Do you think that…..?" his gaze met Corinne's and rest of it was understood.

"Al get me a map." Alphonse nodded and drew a map from his pocket. Corinne drew one from hers. Then they both lay them down on the ground and sat with foreheads touching lost deep in observation. Corinne was the one to break the silence

"Hmmmmmm…..Just as I thought." She grinned. "Dad made home to resemble the palace. Awesome! I wont have to memorize everything. I can walk blindfolded over here!" she laughed

"Right! Its exactly the same except for the escape passageways. The palace dosent have it you see."

"Correct. But that's dangerous. There should be at least one way out in case of danger."

"They say there are old passageways in the castle too. But they are not known to anyone. At least no one wants to give it away" Alphonse chuckled.

"Of course" Corinne sighed and rolled up the map "I guess I have to be going. Those three are going to kill me if I am late."

"Go on. Tell me about it. Treville's here." Alphonse groaned before standing up and waving Corinne bye.

* * *

Louis stood at the door slightly gaping. Alphonse was being smacked by a book thrown by a girl which probably hurt and he ran off hand in hand with the same girl afterwards by the back entry which he doubted anyone except the royal family would know. Even Treville didn't.

He was apparently the first person in the room to gain consciousness. All the others seem to be having the same thoughts except for the extra shock of discovering that there was a back entry to the library too. The silence was growing awkward for Louis.

"Considering Al was with a girl, he should be able to take care of himself, also noting the point that he seemed to be pre acquainted with this girl. Treville I would like you to send in Al as soon as possible, not to mention, I am a bit bored. And girls, Clean up this mess" with that Louis turned on his heel and strode off with the air of royalty.

As he stood in the balcony he spotted Alphonse and the girl from the library. They seemed to be ginning like Cheshire cats. Then Alphonse pulled out a map and the girl did the same and the both sat touching foreheads pouring over the maps as to devour them. His attention flitted to the girl and somehow he found himself staring at her. She looked familiar. Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes full of energy, a peaceful grin not to mention that her skin shone the same colour as the sun. like someone who had saved him long ago…..

He shook the thought out of his head as the girl suddenly burst into pearls of laughter. A smile that could light up the whole of France. A gorgeous smile which could only be matched by a few. Wait….did he just think about that? Forget it! He did not! That girl was perfectly normal. The prince turned away from the balcony. But somehow during whatever he did the girl found her way into his mind.

* * *

Corinne held a laugh when she saw the priceless expression on the three faces when she neared them. They still seemed to be in a daze and she wouldn't wake them up

"I certainly am not selfless enough to take up their job of cleaning up the library. And no certainly not enough to share Al's scolding from Treville." She smirked as she walked down the corridors back to the windows she was supposed to be cleaning.


	10. Chapter 10

**_"Just wait"_**

After Louis left neither Treville nor the girls spoke until at last Treville snapped back into reality and turned to look at the maids who were looking at each other as if comparing notes on something . 'Hmmmmmm… I wonder if they can telepath…maybe? Anyways…'

"Girls! As the prince said start clearing up this mess. I shall go talk to Al about this nuisance. And I apologize from his side. Now get too work!" with that Treville turned on his heel and strode off towards the orchards.

The girls just gaped at the mess. They had to do this all alone? Without the girl who created it? How in the hell could it be fair? Little did they notice Corinne come up behind them humming and then turning away and disappearing with a smirk on her face.

"Well I guess we have to start working on this mess to get home in time." Aramina said

"Ooooooohhhhhh… and do lets make miss messy clean the stables after she's done with whatever she is doing." Viveca glared

"Totally fair. How dare she?!" Renee groaned

Aramina grunted in disapproval. But she nothing else. She had just seen Corinne run out with that musketeer she had seen earlier. Looks like she had some competition over here. Hmmmmmmmmm…..

But she would win. Just wait.

* * *

"Alphonse!‼!" Treville shouted as he neared the boy. How dared he create havoc in the library. He spotted Corinne running off from his side. He had to stop this before anyone started to suspect something was going on….anything actually. Alphonse looked at the captain interested.

"Yes monsieur?" he asked in a sweet sugary voice. He knew exactly why Treville had turned up. He was grinning mad. Treville rolled his eyes. What a cheek!

"Next time you do that you are going to be fired! Never ever.." Alphonse cut Treville in the middle.

"Fired for enjoying my time off in whatever way I liked? For getting permission from his highness himself to roam around the castle anytime like at home? I thought you were sensible Treville." Alphonse smirked. Wow. Great. Corinne was rubbing off on him. As Treville had no answer he just glared at Alphonse and groaned.

"Okay. Just don't havoc the library the next time" and before Treville knew Alphonse was gone. Of course that boy was so punctual. Just like his father. Athos and Alphonse would never be late even if they were on their deathbeds when it came to duty. Hmmmmm maybe only when it came to was going to regret not sending Corinne home . Just wait.

* * *

Alphonse laughed as Louis and he shared a nice joke. He was the only musketeer around louis' age who wouldn't scorn his dream. And he was able. The only reason he was ranked this far up. Over time they both had become the best friends ever. He reminded Alphonse of a friend so very long ago…..he shook the memory from his mind and smiled to himself. It was obvious that Louis was distracted today. By what…or more likely who? he wasn't able to figure. But he would find out soon. Just wait.

* * *

Corinne scowled as she rubbed the stable. Those cruel girls. She was going to make them repay. Maybe not Aramina. She smiled. Yes Alphonse certainly liked that girl too much. Way too much. She was going to make him confess. She would find out. Just wait


End file.
